


Party Night

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien was never one for parties but he goes to support his friend. When a girl from school won't leave him alone, he goes to drastic measures and turns to his blonde nemesis for help. Will she help him? Or leave him to suffer with the girl? T for suggestiveness. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Night

I do not own Sailor Moon!

 

~*~v~*~

 

The lights were dimmed. The music was loud. It was definitely a party; one that Darien was NOT happy to be a part of. Andrew had shut down the arcade for the night and had invited damn near the whole school to be apart of this…shindig. Darien was very much not the party kind of guy. He wouldn’t be here at all if it weren’t for the fact that Andrew was his best friend. 

Andrew, who was normally not a partier either, was trying to impress a girl he liked; Rita. It seemed to be working because whenever Darien looked for his blond friend, he always seemed to find him in the girl’s arms, either dancing or smooching. He rolled his eyes as he looked around again and saw they had now found themselves a booth.

The party had been a disaster for him from the moment he stepped into the arcade. Immediately, a girl from school who was known to have a crush on him sidled right up next to him and hadn’t left his side since. She was a sweet girl and very pretty but not for him. And it didn’t matter how many times he politely turned her down, she always came back. 

Currently, she was sitting next to him at the bar. With his back to the bar, he was leaned back against it, looking for anything or anyone to get him away from this girl. She had positioned herself facing him, her legs spread apart so he was somewhat between them and was leaned over, whispering seductive things in his ear. He unintentionally rolled his eyes at something she had said, something that would probably make any other guy hard as a rock and bending her over this counter in front of everyone. But not him. It frustrated him how eager this girl was when she didn’t even know him!

And then it happened. The door to the arcade opened. Darien’s heart skipped a beat as she walked through the door. She was it. His way out.

He immediately jumped up and ran toward her, knowing full well that his pursuer was hot on his tail.

"Darien! Wait!” The girl called out, grabbing his arm as he reached his destination.

“Serena!” He called out, startling his blond nemesis as she tried to head toward a group of people from her school. Her other friends weren’t here yet, of that he was sure. She turned to him and crossed her arms, one eye brow raised at his use of her actual name.

“Well hey there, jerk face,” she greeted jokingly. He watched her eyes roam over the girl hanging onto his arm with distaste before turning her attention back to him. “Having fun?” He gave her a look and motioned to the girl beside him with his eyes before mouthing the words, ‘Help me!’ Serena’s eyes lit up mischievously and a small smile donned her features. He sighed in defeat, knowing he was going to pay for this later.

“Of course he’s having fun,” the girl on his arm sneered. “We’ve been having fun all night, haven’t we, Darien?”

Darien glanced to the girl before looking back to Serena with a pleading look. He watched Serena try to hide a laugh. He hated asking her for help like this but he was desperate!

Darien looked Serena up and down, just now noticing what she was wearing. Gone were her baggy school clothes he had become accustomed to seeing her in every day. Tonight she was wearing a white halter top that hugged her breasts and showed her mid-drift, which he was shocked to see a piercing dangling from her belly button; a crescent moon at the end of a string of stars. Low rise short shorts barely covered her bottom, showing off her exceptionally long legs. A pair of tall black high heels gave her a few extra inches. She was stunning.

He looked around and saw the eyes of almost every man in the arcade roaming her body up and down as he just had done. He immediately wanted to cover her with his jacket and force her to go home and put more clothes on. He glared at the men around him but they ignored his looks. Everyone knew his and Serena’s relationship was one of constant arguing and name calling. It didn’t help that he still had this girl on his arm either. No one was taking his glares seriously.

“Well, thank you for keeping him company while I wasn’t here.” She said with a cocky smile. I’ll take over from here.” One hand went to her hip as the cocked it to the side with a bit of sass. He felt the girl beside him straighten.

“Look, I don’t know who the hell you think you are but…”

“See, that’s what you don’t seem to get. It doesn’t matter who I am. I know who I am,” she said, pointing to herself. She then pointed to Darien. “He most definitely knows who I am.” She said with another cocky grin. The woman beside him huffed. The thoughts that ran through his head made him blush. She pointed to the girl next. “And I could care less who you are. I could care less what you think. The only person worth my attention,” she took a seductive step closer to him and brought her eyes back to meet his. His breath caught and his pants tightened when he saw the fire in her eyes, “is him.” Her smile had faded into a smoldering look. 

She brought a hand up to gently cup his cheek. Her breathing as had labored as tension sparked between them. “The only thing that matters,” she breathed, staring him dead in the eye, “is you.” He noticed they had moved closer to each other and wondered when that had happened. Everything around them faded and he could see only her. 

She was so close he could feel her breath on his lips. He yearned to close the distance between them and feel those lips pressed against his, the taste of her on his tongue. Fire was coursing through him and all he wanted was her. Unwittingly, his hands moved to grasp her hips and pull her tight against him. Beside him he heard a gasp, slightly bringing him out of his revere. But not enough to draw his attention away from the temptress in front of him.

“Darien!” She whined beside him, tugging on his arm like a child asking their parent for some candy. He stopped and came to look at her. He felt Serena’s hand leave his face as both came to rest on his chest. At his glare, the girl on his arm let go of said arm and took a step back. She looked back and forth between the two held in each other’s arms. Serena looked to her with a small, sad but once again cocky smile.

“Buh bye, dear,” she said in a condescending manner. The girl’s eyes widened in insult as she again moved her stern gaze between the two, as if waiting for one of them to tell her this was a joke.

It wasn’t.

With a huff and a stomp of her foot, the girl turned on her heels and marched away. Serena and Darien both turned to look at each other, smiles crossing both of their features. Serena moved her hands back up to wrap around his neck.

“How was that for help?” She whispered with a grin.

“Almost perfect,” he replied. Her grinned faded and she frowned as her head cocked to the side.

“What do you mean “almost”??” Her voiced raised a bit in defense. “Did you not see what I just did to that poor girl? She’s obviously sooooo in love with you and now she thinks we are together and she’s lost you forever and she’s probably off in a corner crying somewhere, and I did that for you so she would leave you alone and it worked!” She spit out all in one breath in a violent rant. Darien’s eyebrows raised in amusement. “And you call that “almost”?! What more would you have me do?”

He waited patiently for a moment for her to catch her breath and to make sure more words wouldn’t fall out of that insanely sexy mouth of hers. When he was sure her tyrant was over, he spoke.

“Done?” He asked. She turned her head away, effectively snubbing him. He grinned as he lightly grasped her chin and turned her back to face him. He did so love getting her riled up. “Yes, you made her leave. And you’re right, she is probably very upset. She has been chasing me for a long time. But you are also correct in the fact that she probably thinks we are now together. She will be right back on me when she fails to see us together as a couple and instead sees us at each other’s throats everyday.”

She frowned in thought and looked to his chest. “I didn’t think of that…” She muttered.

“I did,” he responded softly. She looked back up to him questioningly. “Maybe I want to change our relationship. Maybe I don’t want to fight with you every day anymore. Maybe I haven’t for a while.”

“Maybe?” She whispered. The hopefully tone in her voice didn’t pass him by.

“In order for this devious plan of yours to get this girl to leave me alone to work, you will just have to become my girlfriend,” he said matter-of-factly. She giggled a bit and he smiled at her reaction. “You’ll have to touch me when she’s in the room.” He bent down, trailing his breath from her lips, across her jaw line, and down to her neck. “You’ll have to kiss me.” He lightly touched his lips to her long neck and his smile grew when he felt her shiver in his arms. If this was all it took to make her shiver in pleasure with him, he couldn’t wait to see what else he could do to her. “You’ll have to actually say nice things,” he joked, bringing his head back up to meet her gaze. Her eyes had slightly glossed over and his smiled widened with pride.

“I’ll have to do all of these things when she’s around?” She questioned. He nodded in response. “Well what if she isn’t around?” She grinned. “Do I still get to do them?”

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly in response, softly crushing her against him. “As long as I get to do them to you, too,” he answered seductively. 

She grinned and tangled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she lazily ground her hips into his as payback. 

He moaned heatedly in her ear at the sudden contact before finally bringing his lips down to meet hers. Electricity shot through both of them as their lips moved together. She lifted herself onto her toes, angling her head and deepening the kiss they had both waited so long for. His tongue begged entrance and she willingly granted it, opening her mouth and allowing him inside. He felt as well as heard her moan into his mouth, causing significant swelling in his jeans.

Maybe parties weren’t so bad after all.

~*~^~*~

So this was my first ever Sailor Moon fic…..well, the first one I ever actually typed out and finished. I have sooo many started that hopefully I will finish one day. But this one was stuck in my head and I was able to get it all typed out in one day! Woohoo! I hope you like it! Review please!


End file.
